


Под контролем

by blahblahbayern



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern
Summary: Что если Синий Дух не просто прикрытие, которым пользуется принц Народа Огня?





	Под контролем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Controlled](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450400) by [blahblahbayern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahblahbayern/pseuds/blahblahbayern). 



Я вырвался из плохого сна посреди ночи, но оказалось, что настоящий кошмар только начинался.  
  
Я смотрел как будто через прорези — что-то странное было на моем лице. Маска? Я пытался понять, что происходит, но мир словно сошел с ума. Мое тело мне не подчинялось. Совсем. Я не мог создать огонь, я не мог изменить движения рук и ног, я не мог даже говорить. Все, что я мог, это кричать, запертый в собственной голове, наблюдая, как мое тело несется по месту, напоминавшему крепость Народа Огня. Я чувствовал холодный влажный воздух и трение ткани о свою кожу. Я чувствовал все, но не мог сделать ничего. Беспомощный слабый наблюдатель. Холодные пальцы паники стиснули мое сердце. Я не чувствовал себя таким жалким с тех самых пор, как… _О, довольно! Прекрати думать об этом!_  
  
Я не помнил, как вообще оказался там и случалось ли со мной подобное раньше. Происходило ли со мной что-то странное в последнее время? Что, если да? Что, если кто-то из экипажа мог заметить?  
  
Я не был помешан на контроле, как Азула. Я никогда не был на нее похож. Ни капли. Но в тот момент я отчаянно желал иметь хоть крупицу контроля над собой, всегда доступного ей. _Все доставалось ей так просто: покорение огня, признание от… Хватит!_  
  
Сливаясь с тенями, я крался по крепости — беззвучный и невидимый. Спасибо амбициозному тупице Джао, хоть какая-то польза от его идиотских речей. Как отец допустил его повышение?  
  
Я с ужасом наблюдал, как солдаты огня пали от моих рук. Нет, нет, нет, я _не_ предатель. Я мог представить, что будет со мной, если кто-то — что-то? — с контролем надо мной допустит ошибку, и я окажусь в руках Джао. По крайней мере, ему хватало мозгов использовать воду вместо покорения против огня стражника.  
  
Я видел, как мое тело разбивает цепи и освобождает Аватара, обнажив мечи в пугающе элегантном движении. Движении, о котором я не подозревал. Был ли _я_ хорош с мечами? Гордился ли я _своим_ мастерством все это время?  
  
— Кто ты? Что происходит? Ты пришел меня спасти? — изумленно восклицал Аватар.  
  
«Хотел бы я знать!» — конечно, ни звука не сорвалось с моих губ.  
  
Мне не везло. Никогда. Не стоило и рассчитывать, что что-то по-другому будет сейчас. Сигнал тревоги. И мы сражаемся с Аватаром бок о бок, чтобы выбраться из крепости Похуай, уклоняясь от клинков и копий. Нельзя было выдать себя — с Аватаром в цепях или без — такое не сойдет с рук принцу Народа Огня.  
  
Струи пламени неслись в мою сторону — мир словно замедлился, но я стоял без движения. Мог ли я вообще… мог ли _он_ покорять огонь? _Только не сно…_ Покоритель воздуха закрыл меня собой, создавая воздушный щит.  
  
Какая ирония: Аватар — заложник в моих руках. Руках, которые мне не подчиняются.  
  
Что-то ударило меня по голове, и темнота поглотила мир вокруг.  


***

  
_Знаешь, чем плохо родиться больше ста лет назад? Я скучаю по всем своим друзьям. До начала войны я часто навещал своего друга Кузона. Мы вдвоем выкручивались из таких переделок! Он был одним из моих самых близких друзей. Кстати, он был из Страны Огня, как ты._  
  
Голос — отдаленный и знакомый — эхом отдавался в моей голове. Аватар. Я резко раскрыл глаза и обнаружил себя лежащим под деревом с покорителем воздуха прямо надо мной. Никакой маски не моем лице. _Он знает_.  
  
— Если бы мы знали друг друга, может, мы и подружились бы? — спросил мальчик.  
  
Беспомощная ярость кипела у меня внутри. Как бы я хотел заткнуть этого покорителя воздуха: сжать руку в кулак, вскочить на ноги и выпустить струю огня в сторону Аватара. И неожиданно это и произошло. Я снова мог управлять своим телом.  
  
Он сбежал в то же мгновение, и я остался наедине с воспоминаниями о прошлой ночи, настигавшими меня словно безжалостные волны разъяренного океана. Духи, это происходило _на самом деле_. Агни, помоги мне!


End file.
